Chuck Vs Feeling for the Ex
by tshdow
Summary: Takes place after "Fat Lady" episode. Based on how Chuck is feeling about Jill.


_**Author's note: **_The music that I used on this one is Feelin' Too Damn Good_** by Nickelback**_. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Excellent group to listen to, though some of the songs are not my cup of tea. Then again who likes every song of any band.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck or the music_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. I did this one pretty quickly so expect errors. If you feel you want them fixed, then send me the fixes and I will do it.

_**BTW, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I still can't believe that I ran into my old lover/ex-girlfriend Jill. I have been dreaming about what I was going to say to her when we finally came face to face again, but not this way.

The only problem is that I was not expecting to do it at a Medical Convention, where I was putting in their temporary network.

I spotted Jill and went into panic mode as usual. I never expected to be in my Buy More uniform and she looked so classy.

But, as usual, Casey and Sarah made me look good after that initial fiasco. I would have felt bad but Sarah kept pushing me to Jill. I guess it really was for the best and it gave Sarah and I some time to think.

Then there was the virus and I actually came through with flying colors. There the Casey incident is something I would like to forget. Nope still there in my memory but next time I let him die, maybe.

Everything was going so good and we even manage to get away for a little alone time, before she had to leave.

_**  
**__**I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Cuz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming **_

I couldn't help it, I just had to call Jill that very night. She was going to be gone for a month, but I was working on it.

It took me a few days but I convinced Jill to fly back down for the weekend. After all, Sarah had shut herself off to me again.

Not like I really had a chance with Sarah anyway. Every time I tried she shot me down, so I put up a good front and moved on.

_**Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way to damn good **_

As Jill was walking out from the plane, my thoughts went back to how she had left me for Bryce. When she gave me that smile, all of the past seemed to melt away.

The past is the past, right?__

_**For 48 hours I don't think that  
we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Cuz I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one  
last time in the shower **_

It was a great weekend that started on Friday and it is Sunday already. Jill only has one more day left before she has to fly back on Monday.

Not that I am complaining, but we never got a chance to do anything much outside. (Evil smirk)

I am pretty sure she felt the same way as I do, but after all of my experiences lately; I just don't know.

We managed to go out and view some of the sites in LA. Universal Studios, Venus beach, Muscle beach, Queen Mary all in one day.

I will show her some of the other sites the next time she comes down.

_**Well something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way to damn good **_

I have to say, I almost screwed it up a few times. I started to call her Sarah, but caught myself just in time.

I am pretty sure she would have ended our new relationship on the spot if I had. __

_**And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good **_

I know that this sounds stupid, but every time that I am in a relationship; it feels good.

Maybe it is just the Nerd in me that keeps screaming out that this can't last. Maybe it is that I always give my all from the beginning.

Though I have to say, the last two times that ended up with my heart being used as a pincushion.

Nothing like having your heart full of love and a sharp object to burst it. All that life essences escaping to parts unknown.

_**Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me **_

I remember the times at Stanford with Jill. How we used to be like two of a kind. Taking classes that each other liked and usually it turned out well. If not for Jill, I would never have played an instrument.

The long walks across campus holding hands. Playing Everquest with a beautiful woman did not hurt either. I was the mage with the water pet, while she was the warrior cleric.

Even then Jill was into saving lives and was not one to back down. Her input to the Guild council was always a huge help.

Course there was the getting thrown out of Stanford and her sleeping with Bryce thing. Then again, so did Sarah.

Though the physical gymnastics were always good with Jill.

_**  
Well something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good **_

Jiminy-cotton-picken-christmas, why did I have to have Bryce pop into my noggin now. Not like I don't have enough problems.

It is like Bryce and I are the same as Jill and Sarah. Two sides of the same coin.

Heads you have stunning grace and beauty with Bryce and Sarah; Tails was wisdom and good looking with Jill and I.

Do opposites really attract, because that would explain a lot. __

_**And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good **_

I will never forget Sunday night. It started out with some Italian food with both of us enjoying the meal and company.

Looking into Jill's eyes, I can swear that I see the feelings that she used to have for me. It was nice to have someone like you for who you are.

There have not been many women that I have fallen for. I can count them all on one hand, but that is not to say that I have not know more than that. Everyone has memories of a person they only knew for a night or two.

Of course, some of those were due to my going to Stanford. There are always going to be women that are after you for your future potential.

But I knew it and so did they. That is just they way the world works, but it was not the way I worked. Well not for most of the time anyway.

Still, it felt good to be just a normal guy. No intersect, no danger, no handlers trying to manipulate me one more time.

Just two normal people enjoying each other.

_**  
I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Cuz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
**_

Dropping Jill off at the LA airport was hard. Not only was I losing that old days feeling, but I would have to go back to the real world.

Delivering my very best kiss, I recall stepping back with that Bartowski smile. Everyone has something that they are good at and this was one of mine.

"See you next weekend? We should hit some of the nightspots this time." grinned Chuck.

"We'll see mister. It depends on how the rest of the week goes, but there are possibilities for it working out." Jill responded with a sly smile crossing her face.

She turned and was gone into the crowd in the security checkpoint to get to her gate. Still with that smile headed to the Buy More.

_**  
Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way to damn good **_

Listening to the radio I realized that I was going to be late for my job. I would have cared a bit more, but the traffic was keeping me from making any progress anyway.

Really, was there any real need to hurry back? I don't know of any reason to worry. I am sure that Casey and Sarah wont care that I am a little late.

Reaching for his Iphone to call in, Chuck notices that he must have forgotten it in his room. That very same room that has been empty all weekend. Opps!__

_**And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should, OHHHH  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
**_

Chuck parked the Nerd Herder and started to walk to the Buy More with a huge grin on his face.

Just as he was about to enter, a hand grabbed him from behind: swinging him into the opposite direction.

Feeling panic from the shock of being manhandled, it turned to curiosity as he saw Sarah dragging him towards the Orange Orange.

"What's up Sarah? Did you get the Fulcrum data disk decrypted? Is this really necessary, I need to get to work.", Chuck questioned

Sarah just gave Chuck that serious look and kept leading him to the Orange Orange. Once they got inside, there was Casey with arms crossed staring at them.

"Did you enjoy your little stunt Bartowski? I thought that we already discussed what could happen if you went off grid", Casey shouted.

"Come on Casey, it wasn't like I was in danger or anything. Tell him Sarah." Chuck said.

When Sarah didn't respond, Chuck gave her a closer look. She was not only furious, there was something else as well. Something that he just couldn't put his finger on at the moment.

"Sarah, your starting to freak me out. What? It was just Jill and I the entire time. I was extra cautious too. I was in no danger, we didn't even leave the room until Sunday", Chuck said, wishing that he could take back that last sentence.

Even if they were just friends, he did not feel right talking about his love life in front of her. After his talk with Bryce, Chuck had made peace with his daemon.

That he could never been with Sarah or that she would ever give in to having a relationship with him.

Now he had a normal relationship with Jill, right?

"No Chuck, it was not alright and you were in trouble", was all that Sarah said.

"From Whom? The only person that I was around was Jill and she is just a scientist, right? So where was the danger?" asked Chuck.

_**Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)**_

As Chuck is waiting for Sarah to answer him, he can tell she is having trouble talking to him. Sarah has never had trouble talking to him before? What could it be.

Casey hits a button and an image pops up on the screen behind Sarah.

"The decryption has completed and we have the list of Fulcrum agents." Sarah said pausing.

Chuck looked up on the screen and shock would be putting it mildly. Utter devastation would be a much better word in this case. There it was in full color.

"Jill is working for Fulcrum", Sarah continued.

Flopping down into the chair next to him, Chuck whispers "Shit, it figures. Things were going too damn good."

End.


End file.
